


Chocolate sprinkles (a christmas/winter oneshot)

by kintou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas oneshot, F/F, First Christmas, Historiaxymir, M/M, YmirxHistoria, yumikuri, yumikuri oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Historia has never really felt like celebrating Christmas, this year seemed no different, until she decides not to go to her family and to celebrate Christmas with the loudmouthed girl she has a crush on.





	Chocolate sprinkles (a christmas/winter oneshot)

“I fucking hate snow.” Ymir walked into the coffeeshop with her hood still on. There was snow laying on top of it, until she pushed it off her head. The snow fell on the floor. Like a cat she wiggled her shoulders to get the rest of the snow off. “Ah fuck, cold,  there’s some in my shit.” She arched her back and shivered. There was now a small puddle of water on the floor. Jean, or Eren would have told her off for making a mess off the shop (no matter what kind of customer she was), but I couldn’t do it.  

“Hi, Ymir, what can I get you?” Ymir had been a regular for quite some time. She was our senior by two years, and she was a friend of Eren’s. She was always there, not really apart of the group. Everyone knew who she was. No one really knew what she did. Especially not me, who had started working here a little over a month ago. 

“The usual.”  I knew that, at least. I made her a black coffee. The day had been quite calm. We had expected it to be. A lot of people were preparing for christmas eve at home. Though getting coffee near christmas seems like a romantic thing to do, most people were really too busy. A lot of people who worked in the neighborhood had time off, and the school was on a vacation.  “So they’re making the new kid work on christmas?” Ymir asked. 

I smiled. “I was least busy.”

She took the coffee I was holding out to her. “You don’t celebrate?” 

“I’m supposed to. My parents really set everything up. I don’t have to do anything except from be there, sit an entire evening.” 

Ymir took one of the chairs on the bar, something she rarely did, sat, and put her hand under her chin. “You don’t sound festive.” 

I chuckled. “You don’t either, really.” 

“Oh, but I’m not. I don’t celebrate christmas. I’m not fucking religious, first of all-” 

“You don’t have to be.” I interrupted her. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” She put her hand behind her neck. “But I don’t really have anyone to celebrate with. Don’t really feel like inviting people because it’ll be too forced.” 

“You don’t celebrate with family I guess? You don’t have to tell me by the way.” 

“It’s fine. I moved around foster homes until I was sixteen and then I got a small job with which I could rent a room. Nothing special. Don’t know my parents.”  She grinned. The freckled on her cheeks spread out even more. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and even though it was, she let her hand go through her hair. That made her hair even messier. It fit. Looked good.  “But what had you gotten all grumpy?” 

“Well-”

“I bet you have a lot of presents waiting for you under that tree. Bet you have a big table with a lot of people on it, candles lit, a fake fire, slaughtered chicken and turkey and beef and lots of wine.” 

I frowned. “I do.”

She smiled at her guessing skills, though it couldn’t have been hard. 

She must have heard about my house from Eren, she has seen my skin color, my blue eyes, my expensive clothes. And she was judging me for it. Yet I couldn’t hate her. From the first moment I had seen her, I had admired her. She was honest and rough. I loved the way she looked. She was open about her seksuality and her way of living. She dared to choose for herself. Yes, I had loved everything about her. I hadn’t expected her to judge. 

“You got a problem?” 

“Hardly.” She sipped her coffee and turned away from me. 

I made some tea for myself in silence, thinking about what to say. I looked at the snow falling outside. It was storming by now. It would be hard to get home. I didn’t live near. 

“Ymir.” I mumbled. She looked up quickly. I scared myself by saying her name. “Yeah..” I choked out. “Yeah. I sit at a table with people I barely know. Friends of the my stephfather, who thinks he wants me for as long as I don’t tell anyone what kind of person I really am, and I eat a lot of meat, which I don’t like, and I tell everyone that school is going well, and I’ll stare at a fire that is not even real.”  I stared at her. I stared straight into her eyes. “I wish I could just be by myself at christmas, like you.” 

The snow behind her was in contrast with her face. She seemed impressed by me. She had always looked at me with eyes of adoration. She thought I was cute, I knew that, I had liked that. But now she looked at me with eyes of admiration, and that was even better. “Who is you?”

I fell silent for a bit. “I want to roll in the snow so home feels even warmer.” but I can’t because my father will say my clothes were too expensive. I don’t have time to warm myself before dinner starts. “I want to walk on dorky socks, instead of classy shoes. I am someone who would like to sing the stupidest songs the loudest. I want to spend christmas with someone I love, not with my family. Not with a man.” 

“Why don’t you?” 

“I have too much to lose.” 

Ymir threw the last bit of coffee into her mouth. Swallowed loudly. Sighed. “It doesn’t sound like much to me. The way you tell me about what you have makes me think you have nothing to lose.” 

Maybe I didn’t. Maybe there was nothing to lose. “I guess so.” 

Ymir sat there for another two hours. She was reading a books, talked to me from time to time. She ordered two more coffee’s. I told her one of them was on me. She smiled at that.  I tried to figure out if she had a girlfriend. Had never been so awkward.  “Does your girlfriend celebrate christmas with your family? Because you’re alone and all.” 

“I don’t have a girlfriend, else I wouldn’t be sitting here, looked at you.” She told me. I didn’t really know what to do with that. I did some dishes to avoid it. She just smirked and kept sitting there. 

When I could leave, Ymir stood up too. “You were waiting for me?” I asked. 

“Yeah.” 

I couldn’t figure out why she had so little shame. It was beautiful. She out on the dark leather jacket and her vest. Put the hood on top of her head again and shivered at how wet it still was. I had a light brown coat with a cream colored scarf. She walked with me for a bit. There was snow falling all over her jacket and in her hair. I probably looked the same of worse. The snow fell on my face and melted right away. That felt nice. 

After a few minutes of walking we came to the calmed place. There was a park between the coffeeshop and the station that I always walked through. “You don’t have to walk me to the station.” I mumbled. 

“I’m not walking you to the station.” Ymir said. 

And with that, she pushed me, and fell with me. The fall was soft. The snow had gotten so thick that it felt like a mattress. It surprised me so much that my heat seemed to jump out of my chest though. 

“What are you doing?” I turned to Ymir, who was laying in the snow next to me. 

“Letting you roll through the girl, girl who wants to roll through the snow.” 

“I have to get home-” 

“C’mon. Live for once. It’s christmas.” I just laid there and stared at her. She was smiling hopefully. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t get up. I wanted to spread my arms and scream, but I didn´t. “Historia.” I turned to Ymir. She was a few centimeters under the snow because of the fall. “I have kind of.. Liked you for a while.. And seeing you unhappy today just made me, I don’t know, it made me feel things.” 

I laid still. Stared at her. “Oh.” 

“How do you feel about me?” 

I put my arms above my head. Breath in. Rolled over in the snow, letting the snow touch my face, chest, get all into my hair, until I w as laying against Ymir. I was now completely wet and white. I breath in even harder this time. “I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas-” 

“Oh my god.” Ymir turned around one more time too. Now she was laying on top of me. “Can you shut the fuck up. Cheesy christmas song is a whole different level than this poison! Holyshit.” 

I laughed loudly. She knew I had made my choice. I would roll through the snow and sing cheesy songs.  I didn’t know what that meant, really. 

I took a hand full of snow and threw it on top of Ymir. “I’m all wet now.” She grinned. “You have to take responsibility.” 

She looked up at the sky and stretched out her arm. She looked good like that. The snow melted on her hand. “You can come home with me.” 

“But-” 

“C’mon, fuck all those people you don’t know. Let’s get a lot of chocolate milk and shitty pancakes.” 

“You don’t really know me either.” 

Ymir turned around to stare at me. “You always make my coffee. You never get mad when I make things dirty or when I’m too loud.”  I smiled and held my hand out for her to hold. She took it and held it tightly. Her grip was hard, like I had expected it to be. She was warm. “You always looked away when I brought a girl to the coffeeshop. You tried to smile and take their sweet drinks, but I could see you didn’t want to. “ She wouldn’t let me let go of her hand.  “I flirted with you back then, already, but then I’d walk in with a new girl because.. I don’t know.. I’m an asshole and I don’t know how to like one person. Maybe I even liked noticing that you hated to see me with other people.” 

“But you stopped bringing girls.”

“I did, hm. Maybe I learned to like one person right there and then.” 

I didn’t what to say. “I’m cold.” I said instead of all the things I could have said.  “Let’s go get some of that warm chocolate. I’ll make you pancakes.” 

 

We walked to the nearest supermarket to get  pancake mix. I texted my father that I wouldn’t come home. I came up with a good excuse, about the snow and the distance. I knew he wouldn’t buy it so I turned off my phone right after. Postpone the guilt. For tonight it would all be fine. I didn’t have to be perfect. Above all (and this was something that I rarely had) I didn’t have to be straight. I had been out there all evening. Ymir knew. She had seen my looks and probably hadn’t been sure what they meant. But I hadn’t denied any of her statements. I had thrown snow on her, I had avoided the subject, god, I had even sang her a christmas song, but I hadn’t denied anything. She was attractive to me. Every time she came in with new cute girls had hurt me. I couldn’t deny something like that, not now that we had a chance to get so close. 

We got a shitload of food that we didn’t need. We got chocolate, we got chips, we got pancake mix, apples, cinnamon, tea for me, more chocolate, cookies and even a bag of candes, so that we could make the room more christmassy. It was the first time I was this excited about celebrating.

We walked to Ymir’s apartment. Her apartment was very small. She had a lot of artbooks and painting everywhere. Her furniture looked secondhand. She had a brown couch, a wooden bed, red pillows. She took my coat and threw it over one of her chairs. “You want a sweater?” 

I looked at my white sweater, which was wet my now. “I’d like that.” 

She gave me a hoodie in size XL. It was a black one with some kind of band logo on top of it.  Then she threw me a sweatpants. It was ugly and grey. I laughed at the look of it, because I knew how I’d look wearing it. She watched me changing a shirt, kind of shamelessly. It didn’t feel awkward. “That alright?” she asked. It was. 

Once she had warmer clothes on too she started making us chocolate milk. She put whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top of it. I watched her hands move skilled while making the drinks. She made the drinks look awesome, making me think she was trying to impress me.  “You should come work for us.” 

She laughed and put on a christmas playlist. It was all old and cheesy. I sang loudly. He stared at me intensely. I started making the pancake mix. Dancing on the music. She laughed at me, though when the first pancake was baking, she took my hands and started dancing with me. She couldn’t dance. She blushed. I pulled her closer and moved my hips against hers. 

We burned that first pancake. 

I decided to concentrate a bit more. While I was cooking she seemed to wait for my attention, more than she seemed to wait for dinner. I made ten pancakes. We put sugar, syrup, pancakes, more chocolate, and candles on the table. Ymir sang softly while putting candles at every spot the room had. 

We talked a lot. We rarely talked about deeper subjects but now we talked about everything. Our dreams, our majors, our plans for the future. I talked about my sexuality. I talked about why I didn’t dare to say I was gay for such a long time. She explained while she felt the need to be so clear on it. She talked about girls she went on dates with, and why she used to make sure she didn’t fall in love even though she needed warmth. 

She explained why she had fallen in love with me.

It shocked me how easily she said she liked me. She had probably thought about it a lot. 

She had seen through me. She saw my pain, the person I really was, my way of trying to escape from my real life. That was important to me. 

She said she liked the pancakes. The best pancakes she had ever had, she said. I didn’t believe her. She was just happy. 

“You want to watch a bad christmas movie?” she asked. We decided to watch love actually (because why the hell wouldn’t we). We put it on on her laptop, because she didn’t own a television, so we had to sit very close to each other.  A few minutes in I put my hands on her shoulder. A few minutes later she started laying on the couch and pulled me down with her. She put her arms around me and held me tight. “This movie is cheesy as fuck.” I nodded against her. “Never thought I’d watch something this shitty.” 

“Shh.. Enjoy the cheese.” 

She pulled me even closer, to make me feel that she was enjoying herself, it seemed.Like that we watched the entire movie. Slowly we got closer and hugged each other tighter. Until it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Until we moved as if we were one. And when the movie stopped neither one of us wanted to move. We laid silently. Watched the credit on the screen. 

Ymir was the first to move. She stretched, but as soon as she was done she put her arms around me again and smiled brightly. 

“You want more hot chocolate?” I asked her. 

“I don’t want to move.” she mumbled.    
I turned around. Now I was sitting on her lap. She blushed at the way I put my legs on each side on her. “C’mon. Let’s get a warm drink.” 

“You can stand up by yourself.” 

“I want you to come with me.” 

“Make me.”  She came closer with the threat. 

I put my forehead against hers. She looked shocked. Sat as still as she could, as if the smallest movement could make me change my mind. It couldn’t. I put my lips against hers. It was a short kiss. “Merry chri-”  She pushed her lips on mine again. Pushed my lips open and let her hand slid into my hair. We sat like that. Kissing with candles around us, still tasting like chocolate. I honestly felt like this was all I needed. Just to be myself. To kiss this rough woman. 

“Merry christmas, really?”  she asked me. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s what you say when you kiss me for the first time?”    
I laughed. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Couldn’t you have said something more romantic?” 

“Like, make me some more hot chocolate.” 

She laughed and pushed me on the couch again to kiss me. “Something like that seems better.”  then she got off me and started walking to the kitchen.

“You’re bullying me.” I rushed behind her and took her hand. 

“How is that?” 

“You kiss me until I don’t want any hot chocolate anymore, and then you leave to make me some!” I laughed, she turned around and took me into her arms. Like that, with her arms still around me, she walked to the kitchen. I must say it wasn’t the easiest way I have ever made hot chocolate. Her arms under mine, warming the milk, her lips on the top of my head, giving me small kisses. No, I can’t say that it was easy, but when we were finally done, it sure tasted best. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely holiday! 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
